


The Pretend Kissing Job

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	The Pretend Kissing Job

Parker was kissing him again.

But this kiss was different; there were little sighs and she was moving against him in ways she hadn't before.

And more to the point, there was no _reason_ for her to kiss him; they weren't on a job, weren't staging a distraction for a mark.

Alec heard himself moan quietly against Parker's lips, and she pulled away. _No_ , he thought, _don't go_.

She just looked at him from inches away, her pupils dilated and her breath coming a little fast, like she'd been running or jumping from a building.

"P-Parker," Hardison said, and his voice was hoarse, so he tried again. "Parker, was that pre-"

She plastered her lips against his again, and shook her head. "No. They haven't been pretend kisses for awhile."


End file.
